Way Back Home
by The Beauty and The Brains
Summary: Emelyn Meadows is the daughter of President Snow's 1st Consecutive Advisor's Daughter. She and her brother end up sent away for not being what her dad calls "Capitol Material" or "Not fit for rich" when a mysterious girl comes to town on a train she gets to know her. Will she rise up with her and rebel, Or will she stay within the limits? Emelyn is on her way home to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "The Hunger Games" full credit to Stephanie Meyer.

Also check out Bribrirocks17's stories "The 427th Hunger Games" and "Wonder Girl" They are both about The Hunger Games. This story collides with Wonder girl except this is in my OC's Point of View, and Bri's is in her OC's point of view. So we are not "Duplicating stories" It is totally different Point Of Views from different eyes.

Chapter 1- Down

I don't want to be here. My dad sent me for a sort of "rehab" because I wasn't capitol material. ADHD, Black ringlets I refused to dye, natural pale skin, and striking blue eyes instead of fake pink contacts. The perfect seventeen year old target to whisk away to district 12. My eyes wondered around my small house. How was this supposed to help me become more "Capitol like"? It wasn't a mansion-house like the capitol people had. There wasn't any money like the capitol people had overflowing from their snooty purses.

I heard a small knock at the door and got up from the couch, quickly ending my thoughts. I trudged to the door opening it with a rude look on my face, as to say," Go away or I'll chase you myself"

At the door stood my over-cheerful friend and stylist, Alyvia.  
"Hey Emilin! How are you? Your dad sent me! I'm so excited to dress you up!" She chirped happily. I groaned.  
"First of all Alyvia, it is nice to see you, but I'm not in a good mood. So please, none of the happy crap. And also, I told you a million times already. Don't call me Emilin. Call me Emmi or Ana."

"But, I'm just so happy! I want to dress you up! You are wearing rags and I don't like it!" She chirped one more.

"None. Of. The. Happy. Crap." I growled.

"Oh, Fine." She sighed. "Just let me come in."

Alyvia rushed past me, dragging in a suitcase of which I assumed was filled with clothes and makeup into my bedroom.

"You _need _to come back to the capitol," She said. "I miss you, and this house is way too small. You are the 1st Consecutive Advisor's daughter! Your dad is very close to President Snow! You deserve better than this." She said as she set different shades of makeup, dyes, dresses, and other assortments of clothing on my bed.

I sat down on my plush green bed that I bought with the last of my money.

"I know, I know. But it isn't like dad pays any attention to me." I said eyeing the makeup and colorful clothes. "He is the famous Mitchell Meadows. He doesn't have any intentions to "hang" with his daughter unless I'm hanging from the top of a building, dipped in acid, about to fall off the side of the earth into a pit of lava, while mutts are clawing at it. Then he'll hang with me, but only because he is trying to get away from the mutts."

I laughed bitterly.

Alyvia laughed happily.

"It isn't funny."

She glanced at me and changed the subject quickly. "Let's get you dressed!"  
Her 5'6 figure pushed my 5'3 figure into the bathroom in a flash. Alyvia held up three choices of dresses. Pink, Black, or Blue were the choices.

I looked at all of them intently. The pink was too frilly and would attract lots of attention, as Alyvia would probably make me go out and show it off. The black was fluffy like a medieval ball-room dress. I liked it, but it would also attract lots of attention, and make me too hot and itchy. Blue was a tight sleeveless dress; It had small sparkles that shimmered only in a certain light and it went to the top of my thigh. There were small sleeves that were attachable. All of them were pretty inappropriate, or too capitol-y, but the blue was kind of my on

"The blue one." I stated.  
"Are you sure you don't want one of the others?" She pleaded. Alyvia clearly didn't like my pick. I just wanted to run and hide. Capitol clothes are… Ugh.

"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Fine." She parted through the contents on the bed and pulled out some simple makeup; skin lightener, a natural color lip gloss, some blue Uggs, striped leggings, a blue and white sweatshirt, and a blue knit beanie.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed the clothes from her hands. "I'll be changing."

"Ok." She paused. I could tell she was about to burst in my face with excitement. I groaned.

"Go, go, go! I want to see the outfit on you!"

Alyvia shoved me into the bathroom locking the door behind me. "I'm not letting you out until you change!" She shouted. I groaned once again.

I slipped my clothing on quickly in fear that Alyvia's continuous shouts of "hurry up" would make the house shake.

Alyvia kept chanting until I bust out of the door. I glared at her and stepped into my older brother Nico's room. He was lifting weights to the song "Thrift Shop" by Malcommore.

Alyvia flew into the room after me. When she saw him her eyes widened.

"W-wow. The last time I saw Nico was, well, when we were about fifteen." Strands of dirty-blonde hair slipped out of Alyvia's ponytail onto her porcelain-like face. I saw a flash of blush cross her face. She was love struck, but who could blame her? My brother had some serious looks. Long black hair, Blue eyes, well-toned abs and muscles, and a bit of stubble. I would have been drooling in his presence if I weren't his sister.

"And another one bites the dust." My brother chortled.

"And another one does…" He trailed off dramatically.

"Who is the other one?" I asked. I clearly knew the answer though.

"You, I see you looking at me every-day with that intent stare."

"Oh no you don't, I'm staring at you because you are listening to the most horrible song in the world. Thrift Shop."  
Nico made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Now, Sister Lynnie, we mustn't lie. Now tell the truth to your sexy, girl attracting, head turning older brother, Nico."

"Brother, you told a lie-"  
I was interrupted by the shut of a cell-phone and a door slamming. The place where Alyvia stood was empty. Father must have called. I'm dressed anyway so what is the point of staying?

"As I was saying, Brother you told three lies! Three sins!"

I chuckled. My brother brings out my old self. Happy and cheerful Emelyn who gave everyone she saw gifts, and loved when her daddy came to visit her with lollipops and other gifts to keep her content. My brother is the only one who can do that, now.

"I'm already on the naughty list!"

We both fell on the ground laughing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Check out the _**sequel**_ to _**Twilight's Angels**_ and my other stories! Review please!

Chapter 2- Rebel

Nico pulled me out into the morning air. It chilled my bones to the core, even though it was the middle of April. A pipe had burst in our house just as we were about to leave to trade at the hob.

Nico told me to go gather gears, money, and hopefully pipes out of the train station rubble. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but duty calls. Nico handed me my lucky knife, Kittyhawk. I put her in my boot. I named her that because of the kitty-hawks in the old-days who used to scavenge the mountains for any straying men.

The irony of how she got her name.

Nico left me alone and went to the hob with some of our savings. I naturally, being the good little puppy I am, went to the train station to gather.

No people are usually at the train-station. Because nobody wants to come to dreary, dirty old district 12.

I smiled to myself and kneeled to dig through the rubble. I heard rustling and quiet footsteps.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello," I called. I know it isn't the best thing to do when you think it is a peacekeeper, but who the heck cares.

Nobody came out. Someone is afraid or waiting for the right moment to attack. "Well, then in that case, I guess I will just search for you with my knife." I said with an evil laugh. A skinny blonde girl stepped out from behind the tree. I twirled my knife to show off.

"Oh, just you, I thought it was some peacekeeper spying on me." I smirked to myself. This girl was a typical blonde; blue eyes, tiny, and pretty. Lucky for her, I like blondes. Otherwise I would have hit her right between her eyes with my knife.

All of the sudden, a blonde boy stepped out from behind a tree. He gaped at me like a fish. "Can I help you?" I thought, realizing he couldn't hear me. His jaw closed gradually. He was pretty handsome though, I have to admit. Blonde, Good jaw placement, some ripped muscles, and abs you could see through his shirt.

"Well, my name is Emilyn, and I haven't seen you around, you runaways?" I said fearlessly.

"Um, I'm not answering that but I'm Cheryl, you can call me Cher," She smirked, "And my brother name is Ronald" She laughed. He looked at her with disgust, she kept on laughing though. I smirked, and even let out a small giggle.

"You can call me Ronnie though," He put his arm on a weak tree as it snapped. My dang reflexes caught me and I ended up helping him up. Cheryl kept on chuckling, and chuckling. Ronnie smiled at me as both of our hands touch. I reject back, but still smiled.

"Smooth move Ronald." Cher laughed. I let out a laugh as I suggested we go back to my house for tea, but I really was going to give that small blonde some non-skinny clothes. I went inside my house to get the clothes and came back out.

She gave a confused look and went in. Ronnie and I stood in awkward silence until Cheryl came out.

"That's more like it." I smiled. I pointed to the field where we would be walking. Cheryl and Ronnie. They must be President Snow's daughter and son. I saw Cheryl touch the real grass. Yeah she is definitely from the capitol.

"Yeah I know, it's a sight huh? The grass isn't artificial." I stated. Cheryl looked like she was thinking about something. Oops. Maybe they don't know who Emilyn Meadows is yet.

"Imagine if every place can be like this. Beautiful and real. Imagine if we were all one. Imagine if we, the scarred people can be like the painted people. Or the other way around. Imagine if the Hunger Games were shut down. Imagine." I blurted out. Ronnie looked over and I could tell by his face he was thinking of something.

"Imagine if we could be the ones to stop it. Imagine if we weren't imagining, like if all of this was true." Ronnie stated as he smiled at me. I think I like him, his blonde locks curl just the right way. I smiled back.

"Imagine if my dad could stop this, since he is in charge." Cheryl said and Ronnie attacked her and screamed a muffled word. I laughed.

"I know you guys were, my dad works for you dad. I obviously know your names." I said. Cheryl looked like she was thinking about something again. I took Kitty-Hawk out and cut the grass below me. Maybe these are the perfect 2 to get revenge on the capitol, maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Check out Bribrirock17's version of this story in Cheryl's P.O.V! It is extremely extraordinary writing! Her writing isn't as recognized as I'd like it to be. Please check it out for this face: ({}_{})**

A black haired figure popped mysteriously out of the shadows.

"Who is that," Ronnie asked.

"My stupid sister Alyn," I reclaimed.

"Stupid" was just the beginning. Ignorant, bratty, ugly, capitol-like, horrible person. Yeah, that's the enough to describe her.

I pulled my knife out of my boot and walked up to her.

"What are you doing out here? You know. I'm going to tell on you," She snorted fiercely. But I showed her knife. "Well I won't if you let me go with you." I caught Alyn as she glimpsed and waved at Ronnie. Ronnie opened his eyes like he was scared. I let out a small growl. My sister had a "thing" for Ronnie. That is _never _going to happen.

"Hey, back off. He's-" I blurted. I stopped quickly when I noticed what I was going to say. _Great move Emelyn, I though. _

_Why don't I just go drown myself in a bathtub now? Anything would be better than this._

**Hey guys, check out Twilight's Angels and the Sequel! Review! I don't care what the review is. It could be something short like: (****) (XD) (:p) (LOL) (Nice) (ILISM **** (I) (L)ove (I)t (S)o (M)uch**


	4. Chapter 4

Alyn smiled at Ronnie again. I could feel my face turn red with anger. She needs to get over herself.

Ronnie shuffled slowly to me, taking tiny steps. The look on his face clearly said," Could you please get the heck away from me," to Alyn. He grabbed my hand quickly and squeezed it.

"Ouch," I muttered so no one could hear me. He had a strong grip.

I sped away with the two of them following behind. My sister looked awe-struck we would walk away from her like that. Ha, Good.

We all walked to the forest. Cheryl broke the silence.

"Emilyn-" I cut Cheryl off.

"Please, call me Em," I smiled. She gave a fake smile back.

"Em," Cheryl continued. "Where are we going in the woods?" I looked at her and laughed. I pointed to the wire fence. It always looked electric, but if you listened closely, there is no hum. Sometimes it the electric shocks alive, and boom, you're dead. You always have to listen for that faind buzz, or "hum" that signified if the electric was turned on.

We climbed over the fence without a scratch. I tucked my knife in my boot. You have no idea how easily something could come through this tall grass and grab my knife right out of my hand.

Cheryl felt the grass next to me. In my opinion she "liked" it here.

The birds chirped never-ending patterns, creating a soft chorus of lullabies.

I want to try and climb up a tree. I never got to before." Ronnie said as he put his hand on a branch of a stern maple tree. He put his first foot down on the bark. I chuckled silently. He was going to fail horribly.

"Go Ronnie!" Alyn cheered lovingly. I thought we left her behind, but sadly, she had managed to follow us. I knew Ronnie would never love that dumb-blonde. Total offense directed to her. Ronnie turned around and smiled at me. My sister looked like I had just frazzled her brain, if she had one. I looked up to see Ronnie almost half-way up the tree.

"Ronnie! Come down!" Cheryl screamed. And that's what he just did. Ronnie grabbed ahold of a branch and it snapped in half. He came tumbling clumsily down the mighty oak, breaking and bumping branches.

"Ron Ron! You ok! I'll go get your some Band-Aids." Alyn squealed as she disappeared into the shadows of the evergreens.

The atmosphere around us turned tense in silence.

"So. . ." I said breaking the silence. "How'd you like my sister?"

They looked ridiculously at me. I remembered my brother always saying, 'The Ditz' otherwise known as my sister, was a horrible person.

"I guess she wasn't your type. She isn't the nicest person. . . Wait. What am I saying? Her brain has been burned to a stub." I chuckled and used Kitty-Hawk to clean the gunk from under my nails.

"I have a question. Why do you keep a weapon?" Cheryl asked curiously.

"The same reason you keep your brother. To protect."

Ronnie merely smiled crookedly while Cheryl crossed her arms.

"My brother doesn't protect me. I protect myself."

"Ok, say what you want, and do what you must; but you know I'm right." I smirked. Cheryl's face turned red.

She opened her mouth to retort, but withdrew the thought. Red and blue flashed around the forest and the sound of a helicopter was strong above us.

"Watch out!" I shouted, but it was already too late. A paralyzing dart hit Ronnie in the back.

"Hide!" I screamed over the strong sound of the helicopter.

"But Ronnie-"

"Go!" I screamed as I grabbed her and dove into the nearest protected spot just as a dart landed where we were standing. I looked back slowly; in hope Ronnie didn't get taken.

Please be there, I thought.

I heard Cheryl's cry of anguish and snapped my head towards where Ronnie was. All that was left of Ronnie was the slight shadow of his body-print engraved into the moist soil.


End file.
